In an existing Long Term Evolution (Long Term Evolution, LTE for short) system, uplink data transmission is based on connections, that is, if a user equipment (User Equipment, UE for short) needs to perform data transmission, the user equipment needs to implement uplink synchronization by random access first, and then establish a radio resource control (Radio Resource Control, RRC) connection and a radio bearer, and only after that can the user equipment implement data transmission.
In machine to machine (Machine to machine, M2M for short) communications, there are a large number of small packet services. If an existing data transmission manner is adopted, an overhead of more than 10 pieces of signaling is required for transmitting a piece of small data. This not only leads to a waste of resources, but also results in a large transmission delay and rather low transmission efficiency.